


Day Twenty-Two: Poisoned

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [22]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Poison, Poisoning, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Twenty-Two: PoisonedOrKilling someone doesn’t always have to be a grand act of violence, sometimes it just takes a few drops of something deadly...
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Day Twenty-Two: Poisoned

There weren't many things in life that Jesse McCree despised.

He was a tolerant man.

He could put up with a lot before reaching his limit.

Formal events where his limit.

If someone had of told him all those years ago when he was first arrested by Overwatch that he'd have to play dress up in too-tight suits with stuck up government agents, he would have happily declined.

At least the event had booze

Expensive, piss-tasting booze.

But it was booze non the less.

So he leaned against one of the walls, out of the spotlight and away from the crowds.

Watching his comrades make small talk with the snooty looking important people.

And also looking out for Hanzo.

His grumpy boyfriend had wandered off earlier to get them something to eat, Jesse was surprised this event even had food.

Hanzo also wasn't too fond of formal events, but he was a lot more used to them having grown up in a criminal empire. Smooth-talking, keeping his cool and letting people who think they're the most important people in the world talk down to him was one of his fortes.

And _damn_ did he look good in a fitted suit.

Speaking of the devil himself, Hanzo appeared in Jesse's line of sight.

However, all the warm feelings of seeing Hanzo again quickly faded when Jesse looked at him.

Something was wrong.

Hanzo was pale, _very_ pale

He was slightly swaying as he took steps towards Jesse

_Hanzo Shimada did not sway_

To avoid causing a scene, Jesse subtly walked as fast as he could towards Hanzo and placed his arms on the other's shoulders, leading him back over to the wall.

"Hanzo is everythin' alright?" Jesse asked finally getting a good look over Hanzo, he was worse up close.

The archer opened his mouth to say something but the words died in his throat, concerning Jesse even more.

"Did you drink something funny? Or eat somethin'?" Jesse continued to press. Hanzo's pupils were wide and dilated, not focusing on anything really and he was sweating.

"One... drink" Hanzo managed to get out, his speech slightly slurred as he concentrated.

There was no way he was drunk, Jesse had seen Hanzo drunk before and this wasn't how he acted. Plus, one drink doesn't get a person drunk.

There was something else going on; Jesse needed back up.

Pressing a finger to the comm in his ear, Jesse looked over to where he could see Angela standing and talking with someone.

"Angie I need help. Hanzo's come over to me and he ain't looking good, I think he's been drugged or somethin'" It didn't take long for Angela to excuse herself from the conversation and make her way over to the pair.

As soon as Angela took a look at Hanzo her eyes widened.

"Oh no, we need to get out of here right now" Seeing Angela become so serious so quickly spiked even more fear into Jesse's heart.

"What's the matter with him?" Jesse questioned as he put his arm around Hanzo's waist, supporting most of his weight as he followed Mercy towards the exit of the hall.

"I can't tell for sure, but he's showing a lot of signs of ingesting poison" Anglea replied, continuing to rush out as professionally as she could.

The three of them made their way out of the event and out to the transport car they had used.

"Quick, sit him in the back. Lucky for him I was extra careful in case something happened tonight" Anglea instructed, both authority and worry mixed in her voice.

Jesse nodded and opened the back door, helping Hanzo sit in the seat. Hanzo's head lolled back against the headrest, his eyes staring vacantly off.

"Stay with me Han alright? Angie's gonna get you all fixed up" Jesse said with a weak smile, his hold on one of Hanzo's hands not loosening.

It took Angela less than two minutes to grab all of her gear from the trunk of the car and make her way to the other side of the backseat.

"This will stabilize him enough to get him back to the base, I'll need to treat him more when we get back" She explained as she snapped on some gloves, grabbing out a vial and a needle.

"Do you want me to start driving back? You can do your thing whilst we go" Angela gave him a nod without looking away from Hanzo who seemed completely out of it.

Jesse shut the car door and made his way to the driver's seat, starting up the car once he was buckled in.

"Drive carefully please, I do not want to cause him more harm than good" Angela said as she began to work.

With a nod, Jesse pulled the car away from the event, anxiety running rampant in his chest.

Hanzo would be fine.

Angela was the best at what she did.

He was in the safest of hands.

What scared Jesse the most is that if Angela hadn't of been there.

He could have lost Hanzo...

Someone had clearly been out to get him.

The effects of whatever poisoned him were too quick and severe to be food or alcohol poisoning.

Whoever had done this had it out of Hanzo.

The only question was who.

**Author's Note:**

> I got through my brain fog and wrote today, wooooo
> 
> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
